


Alternate Dragonborn Gar

by frostyCheesecake



Series: Dragonborn Gar [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Kingmaker Kingbreaker - Karen Miller
Genre: Gar is the Dragonborn, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Titles, Skyrim Main Quest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostyCheesecake/pseuds/frostyCheesecake
Summary: Similar to Dragonborn Gar, but instead Gar finds himself far from home at a much younger age. This focuses on his journey as the Dragonborn, and how it would have been different if he grew up at Honorhall Orphanage.
Series: Dragonborn Gar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128560





	Alternate Dragonborn Gar

He was headed to Cyrodiil on a job when he got caught up in the skirmish that got him carted off to Helgen. He decides that there's too many soldiers to try and give the slip when he wakes up, and once Lokir tries to bolt he knows he made the right move. 

Knowing how racist many Stormcloaks are, he follows Hadvar. And despite his insistance that he really show get back to Riften or go 'pick up that delivery for his uncle' that he had been meant to go get in Cyrodiil, he ends up agreeing to go to Whiterun. Sending a coded letter to Delvin to tell him what happened, explaining that it'd be a few days before he could get to it. Which he does do, it was close to the border so he just popped down before going on that annoying errand the jarl of Whiterun insisted he do. 

Despite his parents, the pother and court magician's insistence when he was 5 that he couldn't do magic, he's managed to pick up a few spells over the years. Just useful things, like magelight, a few basic destruction spells, and some minor illusion spells to dissuade people from noticing him on a job. The court wizard gets really excited after he brought back the tablet, when he offers a few basic spell tomes and Gar hands most of them back stating he already knows how to do those ones. That lands Gar with one very over excited wizard talking to him about magic, several more advanced tomes, another conversation about the spottyness of his magick education after handing back one of those, and finally even more books, these covering more magick theory and such that Farengar was appalled he hadn't read already. After a fight with a dragon, Gar heads back to Riften with a small library of magic books from Farengar. 

Delvin and Brynjolf are glad to see him back with his head still attached, and are pleasantly surprised he'd completed the job. And then he tells them about the dragons. Which they laugh at until he shows them the scales and bones he managed to pull off the one he helped fight in Whiterun. Doubly so when he demonstrates his newfound ability to shout. After some debate they decide he ought to go see what the Greybeards want. They laugh at him again when they notice his new pack of books and hear the story behind that. 

~~~ 

The hike up to High Hrothgar is long and cold, with far too many creatures attacking him for Gar's liking. Somehow the Greybeards recognize his Guild armour and kick him out on sight,, not giving any time to even get out a 'fus' before the doors slam and lock behind him. After that hike, that pissed him off. Resulting in him screaming at them through the door, and kicking it a few times, attempting to pick it only for them to shove the key in the otherside, more cursing and banging, and finally leaving. He shouts a piss off 'Fus' at the building before marching back down the mountain, not hearing the slightly panicked calls for him to wait, ignoring a 'dovahkiin!' that made the ground shake. They had already made it abundantly clear what they thought of him. 

~~~ 

Months later, Gar is in Winterhold when he hears that one of the Greybeards had come down looking for the dragonborn in person. He had finally gone to the College after some insistence from Farengar, who had become the victim of all of his questions and inquiries about all things magick via letters, and quickly grew tired of it. Hearing that he's headed for Winterhold, Gar very maturely decides to hide in the College when he comes. Fortunately he hadn't gone around boasting about being the dragonborn, wearing a hood whenever a dragon decided to attack a town or city he, or indeed the Guild, cared about. So he was quite confident nobody could point them his way. 

Unfortunately the Greybeard was thorough in his search and went up to the College. And thus began an awkward encounter in the library in which the Greybeard recognized his face and tried to talk to him while he very intently ignored him while trying to read. Eventually Urag gets annoyed and tells him to talk to the old man or go somewhere else to ignore him, just stop disrupting the peace in the Arcanium. Then the Greybeard gets frustrated when Gar continues ignoring him, despite apologizing to the librarian and going down to the Hall of the Elements. 

A couple days later Gar heads back to Riften to check in with the Guild and maybe pick up a couple jobs. Despite telling the Greybeard to fuck off and to go find some other kid to harass, he still winds up stuck in a wagon with the Greybeard as he continued to try to convince him to go back to High Hrothgar and learn the Way of the Voice. After a few hours of this the carriage driver hesitantly asks why in Oblivion the Greybeards wanted some Honorhall kid to go to High Hrothgar. Then Gar had to explain that that was an orphanage in Riften, and the carriage driver adding that the matron really seemed to just set kids up for the Thieves' Guild between how they treated the kids, actually discouraging adoptions, and not actually teaching them anything useful. 

"Err, sorry. Hope you don't mind me saying." He added as an afterthought. 

Gar shrugged. "It really does though doesn't it? I know at least half of the kids I was there with went down to the Ratway as soon as they were out. One went and joined up with some bandits too I think. The only ones who went on to do anything respectable joined the Legion or the Rebellion. Everyone was shocked I managed to get into the College. I know I was." 

The driver gave him a knowing glance before turning back to the road. How else could he have afforded to get out of Riften, let alone all the way to Winterhold with enough knowledge of magic to land him a place in the college. 

The Greybeard looked very uncomfortable after that discussion. 

As soon as they got off the carriage he even tried to apologize for himself and the other Greybeards kicking him out, which earned a raised eyebrow. 

"Wouldn't be saying that if you didn't know where I came from." Gar pointed out before heading towards the gates. "Seriously, go find someone else." 

"But I've come all this way-" 

"Well at least you'll know how I felt having to walk back down the mountain right after having walked all the way up it. At least the Rift is a lot warmer. Goodluck looking for a dragonborn." Gar told him, as he walked into the city, heading towards the Ratway rather than the crypt. 

The Greybeard kept following him trying to stammer out some response, clearly not use to being told no. Or indeed interacting with strangers. 

"No really. You were already kind enough to show me what kind of welcome I'd receive, clearly you've mistaken me for someone else. Look, it's not snowing or anything, there's even an inn right there! It's got nice warm beds and everything, its not like you have to spend all day fighting your way up a hostile mountain only to have to turn back and spend all night into the next morning trying to climb back down in a blizzard." Gar said bitterly,, gesturing towards the Bee and Barb as he passed, heading for the stairs down to the Ratway by the orphanage. "Plenty of orphans to bother in there if you'd like too. So if you'd kindly leave me alone." 

~~~ 

Unfortunately for Gar, the Greybeard did not listen and hung around Riften. Still not leaving even after Brynjolf harassed him for a while. Eventually even finding his way down to the Ragged Flagon much to the annoyance of everyone in the Ratway. Although it was a bit funny to see his face at interacting with the lowlifes and criminals of the city. And seeing his interaction with the face changer was amazing, resulting in a very discomforted Greybeard. 

"If I go with you and listen to whatever spiel you'll try to sell me, will you leave me alone?" Gar sighed, after finally realizing and accepting he wouldn't be able to effectively get any work done with a Greybeard following him around. 

The Greybeard looked a bit startled at that. "I- yes." 

"Lovely. Let's get going then." Brynjolf said, coming up behind him. 

The old man spluttered. "I- no, we only have business with the dragonborn." 

"You really think I'm going to let the lad go alone again? No, you've made it abundantly clear what you lot think of people in our line of work. I'm coming with him, make sure he stays safe." Brynjolf stated firmly. 

~~~ 

Unsurprisingly, the path to High Hrothgar was bitterly cold with all sorts of wildlife, many that thought they'd make a nice snack. Gar ended up just as cold and miserable as he had been the first time round. Only this time he had the consolation of Brynjolf being with him; both to help fight off the various beasts that decided to attack them, and just having someone to talk to. This was improved by the fact the Greybeard had gone ahead of them, so at least they didn't need to worry about the old man. Although it raised some questions as to how he made it past all the bears and the troll. And, of course, then a blizzard thought them worthy targets, making it difficult to see and making sure they were thoroughly cold. By the time they made it up to High Hrothgar, Gar was shivering despite the warm robes under his armour, Brynjolf fairing only slightly better than him. They were both relieved when they finally slammed the door shut behind them. 

"Lad, please tell me it wasn't this bad the last time you tried talking to them." Brynjolf said, back pressed against the door. 

"Oh no. Just gale force winds trying to knock me off the mountain. The knee deep snow did wonders for keeping me on it." Gar huffed through chattering teeth while trying to stomp the snow off of his boots. "Going back down was really exciting." He said sarcastically. "Ended up sliding quite a few times. I wonder how many people have died trying to get up or down the mountain." 

"Those geezers had better not throw you out again." Brynjolf grumbled under his breath as said geezers shuffled out to greet them.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmm....
> 
> I like this but I'm not sure if I will continue it or not. Or if I do if it'll be an actual multi chapter story or a series of related one shots. 
> 
> I have a end segment written for this that I'll probably just post rather than trying to write all the way to it. Idk if I'll make it seperate or put it here. We'll see.


End file.
